


Con Affetto

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Pianist Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s an old upright piano in one of the rooms in the bunker, and Cas slowly teaches himself how to play during the long nights when he finds that he can’t sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con Affetto

There’s an old upright piano in one of the rooms in the bunker, and Cas slowly teaches himself how to play during the long nights when he finds that he can’t sleep. There’s some sheet music and books, and he plucks his way through until melodies start to form their way out of jumbled beats and wrong notes. 

Sam stumbles across him one night, unable to sleep himself. He stays for a little while, listening to Cas play before heading back to his room. He doesn’t say a word to anyone about it; they each have their own escape, and if Cas this, then Sam is happy for him.

This doesn’t mean, however, that he doesn’t sneak down once in a while when the nightmares get to be too much, because the [classical music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmj3iU36Mmw) that Cas seems to favor (and is slowly mastering) is soothing.

Dean finally follows Cas one night, wondering where it is his angel goes at night. He, too, stays quiet as Cas plays, and he creeps back to their bed before he gets caught. When Cas finally returns, Dean pulls him in to spoon and whispers “That was beautiful, Cas.” The angel doesn’t say a word, just squeezes Dean’s hand and drifts off to sleep.

It’s only later on (and with some help from Charlie) that he makes both the boys their own discs of him playing to help them sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ludovico Einaudi's "I Giorni" (found in the link above). I added listening to rainymood at the same time and am having a situation over it.


End file.
